The Boy That Cried Death
by The Threat
Summary: [Magiranger] After 'Dark Side Of Courage' and 'When Everything's Black', this story will finally answer all questions.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: apart from "Sutokeru", all characters are property of either Toei Company or Saban Entertainment, unless noted otherwise.

* * *

The family was waiting until their guest would awake. They had all stepped back, so that Rin was the only one sitting close enough to him to even lay a finger on him. He shifted his head from one side to another, started to mumble a few words that everyone could understand as: "No... Noooo...!"

Finally he got up, as if waking from a bad dream. Once he had opened his eyes, he sighed of relief, until he relised he was somewhere he didn't know.

"You're ok, Sutokeru!" Rin assured him, as she layed her hand on his shoulder.

Sutokeru turned his head to look at her, and sounded relieved, in contrast to what he said to her: "I'm not gonna ask how you know my name."

Rin smiled as after he said that: "You just had a bad dream! Nothing to be worried about!"

"I wasn't dreaming." he corrected her, "Can't even remember the last time I had a dream. No, I just thought I was down there again!"

"Down where?" Rin asked.

"The Abyss!" Sutokeru answered.

Rin seemed to be taken aback at the sound of that. The Ozu family on the other hand had no idea what to understand under 'the Abyss'.

"A lot seemed to have happened to you since last time I saw you!" Rin remarked.

"That's not half of it, Lunagel!" Sutokeru assured her.

"Then tell! What else happened?"

Sutokeru sighed deeply, because he had no idea where to begin. When he finally figured it out he said: "Well, for one, my foster father got transferred to some company in Sydney. So we all had to move to Australia."

"So you lived in Australia your whole life?" Rin asked.

"Pretty much, yes!" Sutokeru confirmed.

"So that's why you spoke English earlier!" Tsubasa remarked.

Sutokeru looked into the direction that remark came from, then said: "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Kai was about to answer, but Rin stopped him by answering herself: "They're the Ozu family! This is their house you're in!"

"Oh!" Sutokeru didn't seem to care much about that. But then he saw the jackets that five of them wore, and the symbols that they all bore. It made him relise something: "Wait a minute! They wouldn't be those magicians that...?"

"Yes." Rin's answer was as fast as it was short.

"Well that explains a lot!" Sutokeru stated.

"What does that mean?" Kai asked him.

"It means that a bunch of idiots can't just meet by chance!" Sutokeru answered, "You had to be a family!"

"Why you...!" there was no way to control the family's anger at that point, especially not of the sons. Kai, as well as Tsubasa and Makito, tried an all out attack to their guest. Sutokeru, however, quickly raised his magiphone, and used it to control Isamu, Hikaru, and Smoky too, to stop them from attacking.

"Hide behind other people! You can do that pretty well, can't you, you coward!" Kai remarked.

"Smoky? You too?" Makito couldn't believe that their housecat could fall under Sutokeru's control as well.

"Am I supposed to face all three of you by myself then?" Sutokeru replied to Kai's remark, "And are you not a coward if YOU attack one man along with two more?"

"Let them go!" Rin pleaded to him, "Please!"

Sutokeru didn't need to think twice before he replied: "I will if they cool off!"

It didn't seem like Rin had any problem with that, which surprised Urara, because as far as she could see it, Sutokeru had provoked her brothers to act the way they did. Hoping to find an answer to all of their questions, she asked: "Why do you hate us so much?"

Sutokeru smirked before he answered: "Your ancestors were fools! And it seemed to me that it got worse over the generations! I really wonder why my predecesors ever wanted to return to the lot of you!"

"Our ancestors?" Urara couldn't understand.

"You don't know?" this made Sutokeru chuckle even harder, "Damn! And you think of yourselves to be too good to have me on your side, and you even know any history!"

"Then why won't you tell us!" Tsubasa shouted, "And then review you thoughts on us!"

"Oh sure!" Sutokeru sounded sarcastic, though he meant every word he said: "I'm gonna have to adapt myself to you, but you won't change one bit yourself!"

"At least tell them what you know!" Rin advised him, "Help them understand!"

It was obvious that Sutokeru was thinking about it. When he made his decission, he made one sway with his magiphone, causing the three that he had under control to fall down, taking the ones they were holding with them.

"Fine!" he said, "Here's how it is!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hundreds of years ago, there was a band of magicians."Sutokeru started, "Six of them, to be more..."

"Six?" Makito interrupted, "You mean five!"

Sutokeru smirked at that statement: "No! I mean six! Not so surprising you wouldn't know about that."

"Hikaru..." Urara turned to her husband.

"I was told there were only five!" he answered.

"Of course you were." Sutokeru remained relatively calm, and kept smirking, "They must have been that either embaressed about what they did back then, or about having that sixth magician to be among them. Eitherway, they must have sworn to never speak about him again."

"What are you talking about?" Isamu asked.

"Something I could never share with anyone!" Rin suddenly said.

The entire family was surprised to hear about that. Sutokeru chuckled, he seemed to enjoy to see them as they were just then.

"As I was saying, there were six magicians!" Sutokeru continued, "One was an alchemist, another was a potions master, another was a fortune teller, a transfiguration expert, a herbologist, and a necromancer."

"Like us!" Houka sounded very enthousiast about it, "And like you!"

"Can I please finish?" Sutokeru bit at her, "Thank you! Anyway, whenever there was trouble, wether it be some natural disaster, some sickness, some war... they were always there to help people out. Of all six, the necromancer was the most popular. Mainly, because he gave the living a chance to properly say goodbye to their loved ones. He could support the people better, emotionally, whereas everyone else could only help them rebuild what was damaged. It was then that the other five decided that the necromancer wasn't a magician for justice, but for honour. So he was banned, and appearantly never spoken off again!"

"You expect us to believe that?" Kai asked.

"It's the truth." Rin replied, "I was there when it happened."

The entire family dropped their jaws when they heard that. Sutokeru could only lift up his right-hand eyebrow at the sight of this.

"The night he was banned, he made contact with me." Rin explained, "He wanted to be sure that if anything ever happens to him, that his art would not get lost forever, so he shared everything he knew about necromancy onto me."

"Why didn't he pass it on to his children? Like the other magicians did?" Isamu asked.

"Necromancers are born loners. No offense." Rin answered, "Like many others before and after him, he didn't find anyone to have a child with. He needed to find someone whom he could trust his knowledge with. And he trusted me, an angel of the night."

"Are necromancers nighthawks?" Urara wondered.

"It's one among many things that compensates for the one thing we fear the most." Sutokeru said, although he seemed uncomfortable to bring it up.

"What would that be?" Tsubasa asked.

"The abyss!" Rin answered.

"What is that abyss you two keep talking about?" Kai asked, enraged.

"It's a deep pit you fall into when you die." Rin said flatly.

Houka seemed most freaked by this: "Sounds creepy."

Rin was about to say something, but Sutokeru broke her off before she even started: "Creepy? You haven't been down there yourself, have you? Deep is an understatement! You fall down for hours... weeks... months... maybe even years, almost hoping that you'd hit the bottom soon! Meanwhile there's nothing else around you that can help you from falling! There's darkness! Nothing else! Darkness above you! Darkness beneath you! Assuming there's even the slighest sence of which way is above and which way is beneath! Darkness left and right! Before and behind! It drives you nuts!"

He paused to take a breath. Houka couldn't help but notice a tear was coming down his face. After regaining his breath, Sutokeru continued: "Even though there's an afterlife, it's still a crime to kill someone!"

"What's down there?" Urara asked.

"Nobody knows that." Rin answered, "Nobody alive can tell you. People who experienced near death experiences claim that there's a light, but it's possible that they were mistaking it with the light from the hospital's room, where their lives were saved."

"But, how did you get out of there?" Hikaru asked.

Sutokeru turned to look at Hikaru, and answered: "That's a long story."

"And why you're wearing one glove!" Kai added, after which he got hit on the back of his head by his older brother.

"This?" Sutokeru questionned to Kai, after he appeared surprised about something, "Got burned, a little while back."

Before he could say anything else, Houka asked: "What about that giant wolf earlier? You seem to..."

Sutokeru immediately turned away, and called someone over his magiphone: "Nai?... How is she?... Great!... Don't ever take your eyes off her, keep her safe from anything, even if it's the er... Ozu family!"

The entire family looked at him, some surprised, others angered. Sutokeru continued his conversation: "Where is she now?... Good, I'll be there in a second!"

With this he ended his conversation, and immediatly took off.

"Wait!" Rin shouted, "Where are you going?"

"To see a friend of mine!" Sutokeru merely said, much to the displease of the family.

"Just a minute!" Makito started, but Sutokeru paid no attention to him. He was desperatly looking for a way out, but couldn't find any.

"It's through that wall over there." Rin hinted.

"Thanks!" Sutokeru said, as the family again looked surprised at Rin.

Oddly enough, she waved her wand, and chanted some kind of a spell. As a result, Sutokeru hit the wall rather than going through it.

"But I won't let you go until you tell them more!" Rin continued.

Sutokeru couldn't understand, but didn't try to either: "Lunagel, please! Someone's live is at stake here, and unless I ..."

"Maybe they can help!" Rin reasoned, "It looked like you could use some help back there."

Sutokeru thought about it. He looked at the family, then back at Rin: "No, they can't!"

"What do you mean, we can't!?" Kai bursted out, "We have allready beaten N Ma, so I'm sure..."

"N Ma can be defeated quite easily if you know how!" Sutokeru interrupted, "Lord Zedd is different!"

"How different?" Urara asked.

"While I'm wasting my time here, somebody else is losing her life!" Sutokeru replied.

"If you care so much about that somebody, then why did you only just started about it now?" Houka asked.

The whole family was shocked to hear her ask such a question. None the less he replied: "Do I really need to explain myself? I hardly even believe that I have wasted my time talking here myself!"

He then turned to Rin, begging her to let him out. She said: All right. Under one condition! Let me come with you!"

Sutokeru couldn't refuse that much, so he nodded, and they both left after that.

"Where do you think he's going?" Tsubasa asked his family.

Kai replied: "Only one way to find out!"


	3. Chapter 3

The siblings, along with Hikaru, had followed Sutokeru and Rin. They went inside a cave, and naturally so did the family. One would expect that the deeper they went, the darker it would get, but it didn't! It got dark at first, but soon enough torch-lights became visible, as it also illuminated the bottom, where Nai and Mae were found, along with a big wolf.

"You finally came!" Nai shouted enthousiastically.

"Came!" Mae repeated.

Sutokeru had no hearing for what they were saying. For a reason unknown to anyone, except for the vampires, he couldn't keep his eyes off the creature. He krept closer to it. Somehow, by merely touching it, he seem to relax a little, as if an entire weight got lifted off his shoulders.

"Friend of yours?" Rin suddenly asked.

Sutokeru suddenly returned to Earth at that moment: "Huh... what?"

"She's his girlfriend." Nai answered for him.

"Girlfriend." Mae repeated.

The family was particulary surprised to hear this.

"Girlfriend?" Houka was the first to bring out any word.

"That would explain why he's so protective over her." Hikaru followed.

"Or how he became a werewolf." Tsubasa remarked.

"Wait! We don't know that yet!" Urara corrected everyone.

"She's not my girlfriend." Sutokeru corrected everybody present, even though he sounded as if he'd wanted it to be.

"Then who is she?" Rin asked.

"One of Lord Zedd's first ever victims!" Sutokeru answered, "Even from before he became what he is now."

Rin suddenly had a lot more questions: "Why do you hate this Zedd so much, Sutokeru?"

"First of all: willl you stop calling him 'Zetto' ?!" Sutokeru shouted at her, then regained his calm, "Second of all, Matt is my first name."

* * *

Note: for whatever reason, Japanese people always seem to add an 'O' to words that end with a 'T' or 'D'. Sutokeru, as mentionned earlier, grew up in Australia. He therefor didn't grow up with most Japanese habbits, and therefor he'd pronounce 'Zedd' as just 'Zedd', but everyone else would pronounce it as 'Zetto', that's why he's getting pissed.

* * *

Rin laughed at the sound of that name: "Matt??" 

"Since we had to move to Australia, my foster parents thought I should have a first name that would help me fit in better with the locals." Sutokeru answered, "And to answer your earlier question: among other things he's the one that killed me."

"Thought so!" Makito remarked, "Who wouldn't hate the guy that killed him?"

"I wouldn't!" Kai remarked, "If he hadn't, maybe he wouldn't be here right now!"

"Sounds like you have quite a story to tell!" Rin remarked, "Who is this Zet... man anyway? Some sort of God? A Demon?"

"He's an Avatar!" Sutokeru answered.

The family dropped their jaws at the sound of that.

"A internet picture?" Kai wondered.

Makito smacked his youngest brother against the back of his head, saying: "You idiot!"

Sutokeru looked into the direction that leads outside the cave. He could swear he heard something.

"Sut... Matt?" Rin tried to get his attention, "Who is he?"

Sutokeru shrugged it off, and turned to Rin.

While this is going on, however, inside his castle-lair, Lord Zedd is plotting his next move. Though... he still hasn't completely recovered from the earlier incident that caused the wolf to turn his back on him.

"Nailhead!" he summoned.

Nailhead appeared out of the mists that lead out of the throneroom. When he entered the room, he faced the back of Zedd's throne, which had a large 'Z' engraved on it. Nailhead spoke with a British-like accent: "Yes, master!"

"Is she well hidden?" Zedd asked him.

"Yes!" Nailhead answered, "However, why do we...?"

Zedd turned his throne so he could face Nailhead. "You question my moves?"

Zedd's anger seemed to manifest itself throughout the entire room, when it turned red. Nailhead wasn't at all impressed at this sight, but knew that it would be useless to ask anything else.

"No, master!" he replied, as he took a deep bow.

"Then get to it!" he ordered.

Again, Nailhead bowed, and took off.


	4. Chapter 4

"It started a few hundred years back, somewhere in Europe, during the so-called Dark Ages." Sutokeru began telling his story.

"The Dark Ages?" Rin sounded surprised at the sound of that.

"Yes." Sutokeru continued, "It was the time when people were a lot more open to magic. Whenever a harvest failed, whenever someone was sick, when somebody's live was at risk,... there was always magic of some kind that could help. But that era saw the rise of a new religion, which changed all that."

"I know that!" Rin interrupted, "Suddenly, if harvest failed and things the like, it was the fault of a magician, or a witch."

"Indeed." Sutokeru confirmed, "They became beings associated with all things evil. All magical symbols, once meaning all things good, became marks of the devil. Especially the most powerfull mark of them all: the pentagram!"

"He's not just telling her things, is he?" Tsubasa wondered.

"He wouldn't lie to Rin." Houka responded, "Would he?"

"Or maybe," Kai remarked, whispering a lot louder than the rest of his family, "he thinks somebody else is listening too!"

"Which is exactly what we are doing!" Makito remarked, "And whose fault do you think it'd be if he knew?"

"The pentagram is a symbol of good?" Rin sounded surprised to hear that.

"You, who have been around for so long, and you didn't know that?" Sutokeru wondered, "And in fact, it's the symbol of life, yes. It represents the elements of life: Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, and Spirit!"

"But if it's so good, then... why did it become...?" Rin didn't know how to ask the question.

Sutokeru seemed to understand her though: "Because it was a magical symbol. And since magicians became representatives of the devil, all the symbols they warship are from the devil as well."

"So that's why people are afraid of magic!" Rin replied.

"And likely the reason why we have to keep our status as magicians a secret." Sutokeru added.

"I always thought that was because people would want to abuse our powers!" Rin relised.

"Likely the case too." Sutokeru replied, "Especially since one of that religion's priests was a magician himself!"

Rin was surprised at the sound of this, and the Ozu family shared the surprise.

"This is getting too weird!" Kai nearly shouted.

"Will you keep it down!" Makito commanded to his brother.

"He's right, though." Hikaru said, "This story is getting weirder with each word he's saying."

"I know what you're thinking." Sutokeru laughed, "Why would a magician suddenly work for the very people that wishes to wipe them out, if it's not for infiltrating? The answer's simple! He wasn't a magician before he became a priest. He made a deal with a Hades God, believing him to be his own God, and used the magic he gained to do the most terrible of things."

"But magic is made to do justice only!" Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"The meaning of the word 'Justice' is relative." Sutokeru stated, "The priest believed he was doing justice by punishing the magicians. Or heathens as he called them. All the evil he has commited was all done, believing that he was doing the right thing. Even if his punishments didn't make any sense whatsoever!"

"Like what?" Rin asked.

Sutokeru looked at the wolf that was lying still with them. He looked around, only just noticing that the two vampires had laid themselves down, doing who-knows-what, since they never really do sleep, nor do they need any rest. Probably just playing with themselves, he figured, since they had allready heard the story.

"Matt?" Rin suddenly relised what he was talking about, "Is she...?"

Rin pointed to the wolf, after which Sutokeru continued: "Since magicians couldn't walk to each other and say 'I'm a magician' anymore, they had to device a way to recognise each other. They would brand themselves with a pentagram, somehow invincible to the human eye, but visible to another magician. Naturally, only that priest could spot somebody with that mark, and so he spotted one young innocent girl. Because she was a "heathen", he had placed a spell on her, which forced her to walk around in the land of the living, forever. On it's own, not such a bad thing, but... at day she'd be herself, at night she'd be the beast that he believed her to be."

"She bacame a werewolve?" Rin interrupted.

"Yes!" Sutokeru answered, "And despite numerous of efforts from one of my predicessors, she remained that way. The only thing he could change was that she'd only change under the full moon."

"And why do people change into wolves when they've been attacked by her?" Rin became very curious.

"Because it was that priests opinion that if she'd attack anyone as a wolf, there would have been a good reason. Therefor, anyone who fought to survive diserved to be punished, too. They'd get marked, and start changing every night too."

"But why is she a wolf still?" Rin hadn't figured this much out herself.

"That's because of me!" Sutokeru answered, "I had tried to rid her of the curse, but ended up, almost litterally, getting a cat out of a box!"

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"I wanted to take the curse out of her and I did... litterally!" Sutokeru answered, "Now there are two entities, one girl and one wolf. The wolf is here, but..."

That's when suddenly a long surpressed emotion came up. Rin moved a little closer to him, and like a mother caring for her child, she wrapped her arms around him: "Zedd's got her?"

Sutokeru nodded.

This was new for the whole family. But it still didn't make any sense.

"But why did he let it live?" Tsubasa asked.

"I think I know." Urara stated, but didn't get a chance to explain herself.

Sutokeru tried to pull himself together, and continued: "Even though they are two entities, they are still connected. If one feels pain, so does the other. If one dies... well, you know!"

Rin suddenly understood it all: "That's why you couldn't let the Ozus kill her... it!"

Meanwhile, Nailhead had moved himself down to a very deep and dark dungeon. Though the walls looked so old, they were still as strong as they were when they were first build. And with it's iron doors, even the strongest man in the world wouldn't be able to escape from this place. Nailhead could not help himself, even if he wanted to, but he enjoyed walking through these dungeons. They were old, damp, dark,... the perfect location for him to practise his favourite arts. At one point, he reached whatever it was he wanted to reach. He arrived at a door, which opened as soon as it saw him arrive. Nailhead entered the room that lay open for him. Before him lay a girl. She had long white hair, was wearing drags, or whatever was left of her clothes, dirt was helping her look more greenish, she would nearly forget what colour her skin normally has. When she heard someone enter the room, she lifted her head.

"If you're gonna force me to believe Matt has given up on me, you're wasting your time!" she said to Nailhead, in Australian English.

"I don't need to force you to do anything." Nailhead replied, "I only need you feel everything!"

The girl looked surprised. She didn't know what he meant by that. Nailhead suddenly raised both of his arms, and some of the chains that hung around him started to move, and cling themselves onto the girl. Nailhead smiled, as he puts his hands on his chains, somehow causes electricity to appear out of his hands, which moved itself from the chains to the girl, ultimately causing her great pains.

* * *

Note: the Australian girl is mine. The character "Nailhead" is a reference to "Pinhead" from the "Hellraiser" films. 


	5. Chapter 5

These actions didn't go unnoticed for Sutokeru, or anyone else who was in the cave at that moment. The wolf began to move about, while still lying down. By the looks of it, one would assume it's having a nightmare, but Sutokeru knew better.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked, noticing both the wolf's movements, and Sutokeru's face.

"They're... they can't be...?!" Sutokeru knew no way of replying.

"Looks to me that she's in pain!" Nai stated.

"In pain!" Mae repeated.

Immediately, Sutokeru took his magiphone out his pocket, pressed a few buttons and aimed it at the wolf.

"What are you doing?" Rin didn't understand his actions.

"Someone's causing Ginny pain!" he replied, "Which this beast off course feels! Unfortunately, this is the only way for me to..."

He didn't finish his sentence. His phone emitted some kind of light, to which Sutokeru put all of his attention. The light started small. Then it shot itself to the wolf, and back to Sutokeru.

He then finished his sentence: "...Get a clear sense of where to find her!"

"You know where she is?" Rin asked, to which Sutokeru nodded, "How did you get so powerfull through all your years?"

"I'd love to know that myself." Sutokeru replied, "But we don't have time to figure that out! Ginny's in trouble now!"

"Ginny? Is that the girl's name?" it had only just hit Rin that he hadn't mentionned her name even once.

But he ignored the question, he immediately took off, but Rin stopped him: "Wait! Don't you need any help?"

Sutokeru stopped, though he was obviously ready to go away any time: "This is something I need to do myself!"

"I understand that!" Rin replied, "But what if he anticipated your arrival? What if there's an ambush waiting for you?"

Obviously, Sutokeru hadn't thought of that. Much time to think that over was one thing he didn't seem to have, when suddenly Urara decided to show herself: "She's right!"

Sutokeru turned to look at her: "What are you doing here?"

Deciding to ignore his question, Urara added: "You may be so much stronger than us, but against Lord Zetto... ZEDD... you need our help!"

"I never needed your help before!" Sutokeru reasoned, "Why would I need it now?"

"Because we're supposed to fight together!" Houka suddenly said, "Like you said, there were six magicians before, but for the past ages it had been only five!"

"Plus one working on his own!" Tsubasa added, "Now that all of us are together, we should be working as such!"

Sutokeru hesitated. Somehow, only Rin's next words seemed to help him make his choice: "You know that they're right. You have been fighting all by yourself, like all your predecessors. Maybe now the time has come for the six to work together again."

"Me!?" Kai shouted, "Working together with him!? You must be joking!"

"He doesn't stand much of a chance against Zedd, and neither do we." Makito exclaimed, "We have no choice!"

"The five of you, along with your parents and me, we have such great power!" Hikaru stated, "Imagine what one extra member could do!"

This was one moment that Kai and Sutokeru looked very much alike, when neither could make their decission about their cooperation.

All of them had decided to work together. Aside of the vampires, who were told to keep an eye on the wolf, they had left the cave.

"All we need now is something to transport us all fast." Sutokeru stated.

"That shouldn't be a problem!" Makito replied, as he raised his magiphone, with which he had summoned his flying broom. His siblings soon enough had followed his example, apart from Hikaru whom instead summoned a flying carpet.

"Oh." was all Sutokeru could say, "I wasn't aware you had your own means too!"

"Too?" Kai couldn't understand.

Sutokeru raised his own magiphone, but unlike everyone else, he didn't recite any words, and yet he had somehow caused something to appear before him: something that resembled a giant paper wing, big enough to carry one or maybe two persond, assuming it can fly at all.

"That's your transport?" Tsubasa asked him.

"Dead, things are alot more usefull than alive!" Sutokeru replied, though he didn't sound as if he was mocking or being cynical.

He then pressed all the apropriate buttons on his phone, and thereby changed into his suit, and all that without even saying 'Maagi Magi Magiro'.

"How do you do that?" Houka sounded alot more curious than anyone would, "How do you do things without saying anything?"

"Practise." was Sutokeru's, or rather Abyszard's cynical answer, as he mounted his wing, and turned to Rin: "I'm gonna have to assume you have..."

"Can I travel with you?" Rin interrupted him.

Abyszard didn't say anything. He merely motioned her to hop on.

Kai, however, couldn't get over Sutokeru saying 'practise'. To him it sounded as if he implied that the Ozu family never practised anything: "You think you're so good? Then watch this!"

He too pressed all the right buttons, then said: "Mahou Henshin!"

His siblings didn't see what he would want to prove with doing this, but they knew they have to change as well, so they followed his lead.

Together, they waved their wands saying: "Maagi Magi Magiro!"

Their sensei, on the other hand, clicked the right card with his phoneclicker, and recited as he stroke his pose: "Goolu Golu Goludiiro!"

Before their transformations were even complete, Abyszard replied: "Big deal."

He took off, leaving the six of them to do whatever they felt they had to before following him. It was a move that enraged Kai, causing to blast of with his own broom to follow the black magician.

All eight of them had arrived at a shrine, that had been lying in ruins. It wouldn't be anything unusual, if it weren't for a group of grey goons that were almost litterally goofing around in the area.

"This is Zedd's hide-out?" Magishine asked.

"Zedd wouldn't keep prisonners in his own hiding place!" Abyszard replied, "But this is where they're keeping Ginny!"

"This is where they're holding your girl! Then let's go down and get her!" Magired commanded.

His noise didn't go unnoticed by the grey goons, though. There were five maybe more at first, but suddenly more started to come out of the shrine.

Magigreen smacked Magired's head: "Now look what you've done!"

"You guys take care of those!" Abyszard commanded, "I'll go inside!"

Before any of the other six could say anything else to hims, he had allready left of. Rin, having been the only one overly concerned about him, followed him regardless.

"He's giving us commands?" Magired couldn't believe it.

"He just wants to save his girlfriend!" Magipink explained, "I mean, what would you do if it were Yamazaki?"

"I would do anything to help her! Of course!" Magired answered.

"Well...?" Magipink was starting to make her point.

"Those two are so alike, and they don't even relise it!" Magishine remarked.


	6. Chapter 6

Abyszard tried to make his way into the shrine, but the grey guys kept him up. Even with the help of Rin, who had changed into her angel-form, it seemed nearly impossible to get through. Suddenly, a lightning soared over their heads. It surprised Abyszard, but scared the grey guys.

"Go ahead!" Magiyellow yelled, "We'll take care of them!"

Abyszard nodded to him. He looked at the grey guys, who suddenly had their eyes fised upon the other six. He took advantage of this by walking past them, and entered the shrine, still being followed by Rin.

Meanwhile, the wolf in the cave had started to go even wilder than, to Nai and Mae's knowledge, has ever been. It even began attacking them. It was hard for the two to defend themselves against it, knowing that they can't harm it. A heavy battle had ensued, which had forced them to change into their suits as well. The battle waged on, until it saw that there was a way out of the cave. As soon as it spotted it, it took it's chance to get out.

"Oh no!" Nai cried, "Sutokeru won't be happy about this!"

"Won't be happy!" Mae repeated.

They both followed it, making sure it won't wreak any more havoc.

Abyszard had no idea what was happening in the cave, but had no time to even think about it either. He went as deep into the shrine as he could, looking for her. Suddenly he heard screaming. A loud cry of agony. There was no mistaking as to who was crying.

"Ginny..." Abyszard whispered. He was about to scream her name out loud, but knew that this could only worsen the situation if the enemy knew that he was inside. He decided to follow her cries, as fast as possible. He went from one corridor into another, taking one door after another, even going below ground,... until he had found the dungeons where the screams come from.

Unfortunately, Nailhead had heard him coming: "Such footsteps... they couldn't be made by... It can't be???"

Ginny had become to weak to even relise that Nailhead had stopped torturing her. She heard him saing something, but thought he was mumbling his usual gibberish.

"You shall not reach her here!" Nailhead yelled at the intruder, although he hadn't made it into this particular part of the dungeon yet.

Abyszard had heard Nailhead's yell, and now he knew exactly where to look. But as he started to run again, another group of those grey guys appeared. This time, they appeared to be of a darker grey than the ones he had encountered before. Abyszard didn't know what to do, cry because the attacks won't stop or sigh because they are wasting his time. A white ray of light suddenly appeared from behind him, blinding the goons. Abyszard turned around to Rin, who caused the light.

"I'll keep them busy!" she said, "Go save your girl!"

Because of his helmet, nobody could tell what face Abyszard made. But someone like Rin, who knew him better than anyone else, knows that he was smiling. He turned away from Rin, and ran towards the source of this madness.

He had finally made it! He was amazed of himself, after all the madness he had to go through first. But he wasn't the only one amazed.

"So... you finally came!" Nailhead uttered.

"Shall we skip the smalltalk and the battle, and let me get out with her now!" Abszard laughed. But then he saw the condition in which Ginny was. She hung to the wall, barely even conscious, if at all. Abyszard was surprised of himself, that he would laugh at a moment like this. This had distracted him enough, to give Nailhead enough time to bring about his chains and attack the black magician.


	7. Chapter 7

Chains wrapped themselves around Abyszard's rists, ankles and his neck, while all Nailhead did was laughing: "Very unwise of you to have come alone! Now you shall suffer the concequences!"

Abyszard was still holding his wand though. Before Nailhead could even begin to do anything, the wand changed into his trusted scythe, and with it he cut all the chains.

"Good! Gives us both a reason to fight!" Abyszard said.

After his chains dropped, Nailhead didn't make an angry face, just yet. He raised his right hand up to his head, grabbed some of the nails sticking out, and threw them at the magician. Abyszard ducked down, rolled himself closer to his opponent, got up as fast as he could, ans swayed his scythe, cutting Nailhead. Sparks flew as he was hit, but before he fell down to the floor, Abyszard kicked him away, so Nailhead crashed into the wall behind him, and then fell down.

"Master of pain, yeah right!" Abyszard remarked, before turning to Ginny. She hung to the wall, still without any sign of any life.

Outside the shrine, the Magirangers had fought as galantly as they usually do, and defeated all the grey goons.

"All right! We did it!" Magired couldn't be more happy.

"Now..." Magishine started, "We'd better get inside, help Lunagel and Abyszard!"

"Right!" Magired agreed, "Let's go, Nii-chan, Nee-chan!"

"Suddenly, he's a lot happier." Magigreen noticed.

The vampire girls, meanwhile, were not only having a hard time with the wolf, they were also a little disappointed in the fact that they got their suits, but are only allowed to use it to defend rather than attack. They could not see any better way to stop the wolf, but since they had a promise to keep, they could not do anything to it either.

It took the siblings a little while, but they did manage to find Rin, in a seemingly desperate struggle against a darker version of the grey goons. But the combined strength of all seven of them helped her to beat them.

"Where's he?" Tsubasa immediatly asked.

"He's in there!" Rin replied.

Abyszard, who had allready taken back his civilian form of Sutokeru, immediately ran to Ginny. He used his magiphone to pick the locks of the chains that were used on her. She would have fallen down hard to the ground, if he weren't close enough to her to catch her. Which he was.

"Ginny! Can you hear me!?" he spoke to her, in the only language they both understood, "Ginny, please wake up!"

But she didn't! He had laid her down to the floor, easily, hoping that this would somehow help her wake up. With his gloved right hand he grabbed her left hand, which like his own was marked with the pentagram. Somehow he knew that a gloved hand doesn't mean anything, but he's afraid for taking it off, for a reason that only these two can understand. But whatever the fear is, it suddenly became irrelevant. He took it off, and grabbed hold of her hand.

"It's OK! I'm here! It' me, Matt!" he kept talking to her, hoping that somehow his words would reach to her.

Suddenly, the rest of the gang had entered the dungeon as well. This was a moment that would be burned into their minds forever, for this showed Sutokeru like they have ever seen him before. He was actually even showing tears.

"Wow!" Magipink tried to sound enthousiastic, but was touched by this quite deeply.

"She wouldn't be... dead?" Magiyellow sounded concerned.

"She can't be..." Magired actually sounded compassionate about this too.

While the magirangers giving their thoughts about this moment, nobody noticed how one of Sutokeru's tears had slid down to his and her hands, the ones with the pentagrams, clutched tightly together. All of the sudden, a light came from the hands.

"What the...?" Magigreen started.

Magiblue followed: "What's that light?"

"Is he using magic?" Magired wondered.

"It's beautifull!" Magipink admired this moment.

"He can't just try and bring her back to life just because he wants it!" Magiyellow stated, "Can he?"

"No!" Magishine answered.

"He's not!" Rin replied.

This dungeon wasn't the only place where this phenomenon took place. The same thing happened to the wolf that the vamires were fighting.

"That light...!" Nai started.

"Hope it's not sunlight!" Mae continued.

Somewhere in another dimension, we find the wolf and Ginny inside some kind of a circle, one end of a chain attached to the wolf and the other end to Ginny. In the middle, there was Sutokeru, holding his scythe. Not one of the three was entirely certain what this was all about, bus somehow Sutokeru knew what it is that he had to do. He raised his scythe, and cut the chains. The circle suddenly devided itself into two seperate circles, while the chains dissappeared, as if they were never there.

When the light faded, Sutokeru and Ginny were still in the same position as earlier. A unmistakable look on Sutokeru's face indicated he was happy about something, though nobody even knew why. Then, Ginny's eyes opened.

"M... Matt...!" she had trouble talking, but she needed not say anything. They had their arls wrapped around each other, either not knowing or caring that they're not alone in there.

Magipink was practically in tears: "How beautifull!"

The other ones were more concerned over something else. Sutokeru and Ginny were saying things in English, which not all of them understand.

"What are they saying, Nii-chan?" Magiyellow asked.

"If I understand them correctly," Magigreen replied, "she asks him if all links are broken!"

"What does that mean?" Magired asked.

Sutokeru took out his magiphone, and immediately phoned Nai and Mae: "Nai! No need to defend it anymore! The curse is lifted!"

"Finally! Some good news!" Nai replied.

"Good news!" Mae repeated.

Almost instantly after hearing the message, the vampire girls took advantage of this new twist of events. With her gattling canon, MagiMae shot at will at the wolf. It backed down a little, giving MagiNai the chance to shoot an arrow into the wolf's back with her crossbow. This not only caused it some terrible pain, it also tried to reach for it's back, trying to get rid of the source of it's agony. But he failed.

"Shall we do it together?" MagiNai asked.

"Together!" MagiMae answered, by repeating MagiNai's last word.

They put all of their magic into their weapons, and together they fired the finishing blast. The wolf was done for... for good.

Meanwhile, after Sutokeru had hung up his phone, he whispered to Ginny: "I really need to hang out with a more normal crowd."

It was around that moment that Ginny noticed something on Sutokeru's hand. She had spotted the pentagram for the first time ever. She never knew he had one on his hand. This surprise had quite the impact on her: "Matt... you didn't...!"

Before she could say anything, another voice broke off this sentimental moment: "How sweet!"

Everyone turned their heads to face whoever spoke: Nailhead!

"You stay away from them!" Magipink shouted at him, and immediatly got ready to attack him. Her siblings, along with her brother-in-law, followed her example, and they all ran to him.

"Pittyfull." Nailhead said flatly, as he grabbed some more of his nails on his head and threw them towards the Magirangers. He only needed one for each to take them down.

"Even you're dark friend was smart enough to even try to dodge my nails!" Nailhead smirked.

"You're not going to..." Rin started, but Nailhead interrupted her by whipping her face with one of his chains.

Sutokeru changed back into Abyszard, as he whispered to Ginny: "Ginny, best stay down!"

He got up, and charged at Nailhead... who didn't even budge as he did so.

"Yes! Just leave your friend alone for a second!" Nailhead smirked.

Abyszard didn't listen to him... until he heard another scream. Immediately, he turned around, and saw how a big guy with a chainsaw (noted: knitted together) grabbed Ginny, and took her into a dark circle, disappearing again.

"NOOOOO!!!!!"

Nailhead smirked, as he made another circle appear underneath him, and allowed himself to sink into it.


	8. Chapter 8

Abyszard fell his knees, his suit disappearing as he did so. This close to saving Ginny, and he failed in doing so. A failiure he will live with until the day he dies... again. Rin, who had taken on her human form, aproached him.

"Matt... I know this is..." she started, but she didn't get a chance to finish.

"What do you know!?" he shouted at her, "I was this close! I... I had rid her of her curse... I... it was all for nothing!"

"That's not true!" Rin shouted back at him, "You have failed now, but at least you tried something! If I were Ginny, I would have given up hope by now! But seeing that someone is going through any lengths to help! That..."

Suddenly, she had no idea of how to finish her sentence, but Houka suddenly did: "She's right! Now that she knows that you're doing everything in her power, she won't give up on you! She'll be..."

"Cut all that crap!" Sutokeru shouted, "None of that matters! I was this close, and..."

Out of nowhere, Rin had suddenly slapped him in the face. The Magirangers were surprised at the sight of that.

"Snap out of it!" Rin cried out.

Sutokeru didn't know what just happened. She never acted that way to him. Why did she just do this. As if hearing his thoughts, Rin gave him an answer: "You gave her something to believe in! Don't you understand? If you give up yourself now, then you will truly fail! You would give her false hope!"

Sutokeru calmed down. He knew that she was right. If he gave up now, than whatever he just did would have been for nothing, and Lord Zedd will never be beaten. Determined, he pulled himself back together: "You're right! You're absolutely right!"

The other Magirangers cheered at this.

"Way to go!" Tsubasa said.

"You'll definately get her back!" Houka supported.

"Don't worry about a thing, Matt!" Kai encouraged.

"Hold on, one minute!" Sutokeru interrupted before anyone else could say anything, "I don't recall telling you my first name!"

"Oh, we heard you saying it to Rin, so..." Makito answered.

"I said: 'I don't recall telling you my first name!' Therefor, you're not supposed to know my name, and therefor you can't call me by that name either!"

Before another outburst can be caused, Urara tried to keep the peace: "Err... if you want us to help you in any way, we must know who we're dealing with first!"

Sutokeru concidered this. Though he couldn't save Ginny, he probably couldn't have made it this far without them. In other words, they can be of some use to him. He decided: "Fine! I'll tell you everything! Let's go to your house first, so those old folks would know too!"

"Old folks?" this remark enraged Makito, "A little respect for our parents!"

Meanwhile, Nailhead and Knitterface had returned to Zedd's castle, along with a still unconsious Ginny.

"The wolf is gone now, master!" Nailhead told Zedd, "It looks like the plan failed."

"Maybe it has!" Zedd replied, "But what does it matter! We've still got HER! The only way to take him out, will be to take away all his hope!"

"In the meantime..." another one of Zedd's henchmen, Flueger, interrupted, "... his new friends must be taken care of as well!"

"Yes..." Zedd hissed, "And the five of you are just the men for this job!"

Zedd started to laugh evilly. Soon enough, Nailhead and Fleuger followed his example, as did Knitterface (although it sounded more like grunts than actual laughter).


	9. Chapter 9

The gang had returned to the secret room. It was much of a surprise to the siblings' parents that Sutokeru was with them. In a nut shell, they were told about the priest from the dark ages, the curse he had brought upon a girl,... pretty much everything what Sutokeru had told Rin before in the cave, plus what happened after.

"But I still don't understand what that light was!" Kai suddenly brought up.

"Yeah!" Houka agreed, "What was that?"

"I don't really know myself." Sutokeru answered, "All I know is that I held her hand, and..."

He stopped. A thought came to his mind about his hand, as well as hers, which he then shared with everyone else: "This pentagram!"

"How could a devil's mark have helped?" Isamu asked.

Sutokeru looked at Isamu, though the expression on his face cannot be discribed. It was like he was surprised, but at the same time pleased: "The devil's mark? It's the symbol of life!"

This surprised everyone in the room. Including the mandrake, who was supposed to more familiar with magic than anyone else. That mandrake started to blur out a lot of gibberish, to which Sutokeru said: "I'm not gonna ask what he's saying."

"How can it be a symbol of life?" Isamu asked.

"It represents all the elements." Sutokeru answered, "In fact, it represents the elements you guys are representing! I was told that this was avery powerfull symbol. Perhaps bringing this together with Ginny's pentagram was what had caused the light to appear!"

"What I still don't understand is, why do you have one on your hand?" Miyuki asked.

"Well, as you're all aware by now, that symbol has been used in many different context, safe for the right one. That's why everyone believes it's a symbol of the devil. But to Ginny, it means something else! Something much greater than that! I... I thought that if I had it branded on me... it would..."

His hesitation to finish his sentence, and the way he described everything, it made Houka relise: "Oh, how romantic! It's sort of an engagement ring!"

Sutokeru didn't say anything, but he didn't need to either, it became clear to everyone why he had done it.

"But why did you wear that glove then?" Tsubasa asked him.

Sutokeru looked at him questionningly, wondering what Tsubasa knows about that. Deciding to not ask him, he answered: "I was afraid of showing her. I wanted to wait for the right time, when I'd find out if she feels the same, and until then... I'd wear the glove, say it's a burn wound. Which is exactly what it is, as a matter of fact."

This helped Rin to come to a relisation: "Where you still afraid of showing her when you were saving her?"

Sutokeru hesitated, for he didn't understand the relevance, but answered eitherway: "... Yes. Why?"

"That's what caused the light!" Rin knew exactly what happened now, "Like you said, the pentagram is very powerfull! Two of them gives twice the power! You showed courage by taking off your glove! And courage is answered by magic, remember! Combining all things, and you performed a miracle!"

For a second, Sutokeru knew not what to say, but decided to say: "Well I'll be damned!"

"You seem to have gone through a lot." Miyuki said, "But we still have no idea what we're facing!"

"Everything at a time, Miyuki." Isamu reasoned, "We haven't been properly introduced, have we?"

"Thank you!" Sutokeru sighed, "At least someone who thought this to be odd."

Isamu laughed, then he introduced himself: "I am Heavenly Saint Bragel. I'm..."

"Err... Sorry to interrupt," Sutokeru started, "but I allready knew you're a saint. Genetically speaking, then. As is that... Hikaru over there."

"How did you know that name?" Hikaru asked him.

"That's what everyone keeps calling you." Sutokeru answered.

"It's not his real name though." Rin cleared this out to him, "It's his human name. His real name is Sungel."

"Hang on!" Sutokeru started, "Bragel... Sungel... Lunagel? Why do your names end with 'gel'? You're not wearing any!"

Nobody seemed to understand what he meant by that remark, until Makito said: "I think he means 'hair gel'."

Once everyone understood this, Rin explained to him: "It's like this. I am for instance an angel of the moon. A lunar angel if you will. Lunar Angel. Lunagel!"

Sutokeru thought this through, then decided to say: "Oh, now I got it."

"Good!" Isamu continued, "My human name, is Ozu Isamu. And this is my wife, Miyuki."

Miyuki nodded as her husband said her name, after which she decided it was up to her to introduce the rest: "These are our sons and daughters."

As she said each's name, they all nodded when they heard their own name: "From the eldest to the youngest: Makito. Houka. Urara. Tsubasa. And Kai."

After hearing their names, something seemed to have surprised Sutokeru, judging from the look on his face. He then seemed to have started counting something on his fingers.

"What's wrong?" Urara asked him.

"Are you guys aware that you have the word 'mahoutskai' in your names?" Sutokeru replied.

* * *

Note: if you take the first lettres of every Ozu sibling (from the eldest to the youngest) like so: **MA**kito, **HO**uka, **U**rara, **TS**ubasa and **KAI**, you form the word "MAHOUTSKAI", which is Japanese for magician.

* * *

This seemed to have brought something else to the siblings minds. Clearly, they weren't aware of that. Sutokeru in the meantime turned back to Rin: "You said they were family. How's Hikaru connected to them?"

"He married Urara." Rin answered.

"So, now that you know our names," Isamu spoke, "will you finally tell us everything else?"

"Like who is Lord Zedd?" Sutokeru asked, although he allready knew the answer, so he continued before anyone had the chance to speak again: "Well, as I said before, he's an avatar!"

"How can he be someone's picture on the internet?" Kai asked him. After which he got another smack, and another 'idiot' from his bigger brother.

Sutokeru had seen this one too many times, and turned to Rin to ask: "Is this the normal family habbit to hurt the youngest member?"

He didn't get a reply, therefor he explained to Kai: "An avatar is a incarnation of a higher being. It could be a demon, an angel, a god... could be anything!"

"And what is he?" Kai asked, "A devil?"

Sutokeru's simple answer was: "Evil!"


	10. Chapter 10

"There was a priest back in the dark ages that would whipe out all magicians." Sutokeru told everyone in the room, "My predecessor at the time had done everything within his power to defeat that priest, prevend it from causing any more damage then it had allready done. And he succeeded! The priest was defeated, and went down the Abyss, like anyone else who died."

"Why only prevent him from damaging any more, and not rebuild?" Makito asked.

"There had to be more than one magician to pull off that job." was Sutokeru's cynical reply, "Anyhow, as I've said before, going down that Abyss drives people nuts. The priest was no different, except that his lust for power, for control was what drove him beyond madness. The magic that went with him merged with that madness... rage... evil if you like. Becoming a life of it's own, completely detached from it's original source!"

"That's why he isn't related to Infershia!" Tsubasa figured.

"Exactly." Sutokeru continued, "Once that evil had grown big, it suddenly started it's way back up the surface. It escaped the Abyss. Other than that he made it to the surface a few hundred years later, there was another disappointment. It couldn't do as it pleased."

Everyone said something different, but basicly what they all wanted to know was: "Why not?"

"Magic can't exist on it's own." Sutokeru answered, "It has to be carried... used... it needs a medium to manifest itself. It therefor blended itself with a, at the time, unborn child."

"And that child..." Sutokeru heard someone start, but didn't bother to look at whom spoke, and continued himself as if never interrupted: "The child was born healthy, and sane. At least in comparison with what I encountered back at the orphanage. That child grew up to be my best friend, Garth."

"You've been friends with evil?" Kai asked him surprised.

"The evil was inside him, but it had no control over him whatsoever!" Sutokeru corrected him, "He was a good guy. Not exactly the brighest or the most courageous I've ever met, but still nice to have him around. He was a better person to hang out with as opposed to the so-called 'cooler' kids."

"So what happened to him?" there was a hint of concern when Houka asked this.

"He went to visit his grandparents once." Sutokeru answerd, "But the car he was in had some trouble. And he... he died in the crash!"

"No way!" Tsubasa sounded as if he pitied him.

"The night of his funeral, I went to visit his grave." Sutokeru continued.

"You didn't try to bring him back, did you?" Isamu interrupted.

"No." Sutokeru answered, though there was an air to it as if he really wanted to say 'What are you taking me for?". Nevertheless, he continued: "I just wanted to have one last chat with him, and properly say goodbye. But..."

Especially Isamu could tell from the way he was talking, what he was about to say: "Something went wrong?"

"I hadn't done a thing!" Sutokeru replied, "Even if I did, it was nothing I've never done before, so nothing could have gone wrong. But once I arrived, the ground started to shake! Lightnings appeared, from the skies as well as the ground! Smoke errupted from Garth's grave, which smelled like burned flesh!"

Sutokeru could tell from the looks on everyone's faces that they didn't like what they were hearing. Yet, he had to finish telling them this: "It didn't take long before a hand came out of the grave. By the looks of it, it was the source of the burned flesh. The hand was followed by another, then an entire body surfaced. Though much of the skin was torched away, and because of the accident much of his brains were exposed, I recognised it as Garth. However... something told me otherwise! It was Garth's body, but it wasn't Garth himself! This thing didn't recognise me at all, so it couldn't have been Garth! It was then that it used all of it's magic to knock me unconsious. Or so I thought..."

Nobody in the room understood what he meant by that, so he explained: "When I woke up, there was nothing but darkness. Like I told you before, darkness above, beneath, before, behind, left, and right... darkness all around me! I didn't faint or anything! That thing killed me!"

"And you're sure you didn't do anything?" Hikaru asked, "Because last time I checked it, you can do things without saying..."

"Yes! I'm sure!" Sutokeru didn't let him finish the question, and continued as soon as he found his cool again, "Anyway, I must have been falling for hours... days... weeks... perhaps even months. I didn't know! But it drove me nuts! Until I relised but one thing: that I'm going down, while up there was... some thing, capable of who-knows-what! A creature risen from the dead, that uses magic... and the only that can stop it is going down the Abyss!"

"Now you're overdoing it a little!" Kai laughed, "We're here too!"

Sutokeru didn't see what it is about what he was telling that was so funny to Kai, so with a hint of sarcasme he spoke: "Well for your information, I didn't know that there were other five magicians at that time. So, no I'm not over doing it one bit. Though admittedly, even if I did know you guys were out there..."

He paused, which was one pause the family didn't particulary liked. He continued eitherway: "In any case, relising this I knew I can't just stay down there, losing my mind every second that I stayed there. And quite suddenly I knew I must find a way out, I knew I could find a way out!"

"But dead people don't just come back to life all on their own!" Urara interrupted, "Even Tou-san and..."

"Well, Blue Girl!" Sutokeru interrupted her back, not caring about how everyone reacted when he refered to her as 'Blue Girl', "But where there's a way in, there's a way out! Even people who fall into a pit can easily climb out with a bit of effort, and keeping their minds clear!"

"And what made you think there even is a way out of that Abyss?" Kai asked.

"Well, believe it or not, but everything has a counterpart!" Sutokeru answered, "Like you have yes and no! Heaven and Hell, or in your case Magitopia and Infershia! Up and down! Fire and water! One side of a coin and another! One way in and one way out! One thing cannot exist without the other! In other words, where there's a way in, there must also be a way out! For as far as anyone knows nobody ever found it, but if you don't start looking you won't find anything either! I had convinced myself that I can find a way out, and when I do, I will find that thing that killed me, and stop him from killing OR hurting anyone else! Then suddenly, I don't know where it came from, but I saw a light! And I fell into it! That's when I woke up, inside a coffin, holding this!"

Sutokeru held up his magiphone to show to everyone what he was holding in the coffin. He then continued: "Along with it came a spell called 'Maagi Magi Magiro'. It was a spell that gave me a special body-armour. With that armour, I escaped out of the coffin, out of my grave, and decided to use it against that thing I saw!"

"Which you did?" Isamu asked.

"Dozens of times!" Sutokeru answered, "The first time I saw him after my ressurection, he had changed his looks. I take it I don't need to go into detail with that, since y'all seen him. He had started calling himself Lord Zedd, for whatever reason, always having had some kind of scheme with which he hoped to rule over all the people of Australia, and then the world. Cliché as it may have sounded, that was how he worked, usually with the excuse of punishing the sinners. It was during one of his schemes that I had met Ginny. She told me all that there is to know about him, about herself, about my predecessor, who had confided his life story to her, as well as that of the ones that came before him."

"That's how you know all this!" Makito suddenly said.

"Aside of all the things that Lunagel had told me when I was a child, yes." Sutokeru answered.

"How about your foster parents?" Miyuki asked him.

Sutokeru didn't answer immediately, but answered none the less: "...They don't know I'm alive, if that's what you mean."

The entire family dropped their jaws in such a fashion, it wouldn't surprise Sutokeru if they'd hit the ground. Additionally, they had opened their eyes very wide, too wide even, and all that just to look surprised?

"Does this family have any normal habbits?" Sutokeru asked Rin.

"Then... where do you live?" Houka asked, overly concerned.

"Back in Australia, I lived in some old bunker, of which only Garth and I knew it existed." Sutokeru answered, "But since Zedd wanted to be sure I wouldn't twart him anymore, and therefor fled to Japan,... I kinda had a mobile HQ ever since!"

"So... you live nowhere?" Houka kept asking.

"Nope!" Sutokeru answered flatly.

The family became quiet after that. Then Houka had an idea: "Why won't he sleep in Urara-chan's bedroom? It's not like you sleep there anymore!"

"You want him to live in our house?" Kai was obviously not pleased with the idea alone.

"Oh... why not? He's after all a magician! One of us, even!" Houka replied.

"And you make such an irresponcible decission without even talking to Tou-san or Kaa-san?" Makito couldn't be brought to think otherwise.

This little fight, that got worse when the other siblings started to share their own thoughts about it, it allowed the parents to quickly talk it over with each other. When they were finished, Miyuki recited a spell, that drove the five apart.

"I think Houka is right about wanting him to stay." she started, "But ultimately, it's Sutokeru's decission. Do you want to stay, or not?"

Sutokeru took his time to think about it, then he said: "Well... it's not like I have much else of a choice!"

Only Houka jumped up at him saying this, after which she immediately ran to him, grabbed his arm and started dragging him: "Come on! I'll show you where the room is!"


	11. Chapter 11

Once Sutokeru was dragged out of the room, Isamu had his things to say to Rin: "You do relise he won't be with us for very long, don't you, Lunagel?!"

Everyone else that was still left in the room had no idea what he was talking about, so Kai asked: "What do you mean?"

"Remember what he had said?" Isamu started, "That everything has it's counterpart? A way in and a way out. Two sides to one coin. Yes and no. Fire and water. Right and wrong. GOOD AND EVIL!"

The fact that he had put an emphasis to the last three words he said didn't seem to make Rin feel any better.

"What does all that mean?" even Urara couldn't figure it out.

"Are you trying to say that..." Hikaru started, but couldn't finish.

"Zedd was created because of a necromancer. And a necromancer was made after Zedd killed him!" Isamu explained, "These two only exist because of each other!"

"Wait!" Tsubasa could not understand, "Are you saying that they are each other's counterpart?"

"Is it that hard to believe?" Miyuki started, "They have both come directly from the Abyss. They both use magic, though one uses it for power whilst the other uses it for justice. They are both fixated on one and the same girl, but one wants to hurt her while the other wants to love her! They are much alike, though completely the opposite of each other!"

"And one cannot exist without the other!" Isamu added.

"Tou-san..." Urara tried to say something to her father, but didn't know the right words to use.

"You're saying that..." even Kai had a hard time believing it, "That if Zedd's defeated... Ma... Sutoke... he will be dead too?"

After Isamu nodded, Makito started his own say: "Is there no way that we can stop that from happening?"

"Two counterparts are in constant battle with one another!" Isamu answered, "If we intervene with them, we can only make things worse."

"So even if we help him..." Hikaru started.

"Even if we help him save the girl..." Kai continued.

"He... must fight Zedd alone?" Makito couldn't believe it.

"He's going through all the trouble, and drags us in it... but if he won't be alive when..." even the tough Tsubasa knew not how to feel about this.

"So, at least bearing all that in mind, don't you think you should come clean with him, Lunagel?" Isamu asked her.

This time, there was no way in which anyone could know what he was talking about, until he explained: "I went to see Magiel earlier. She has had a vision about Abyszard and you earlier. One in which she saw your aura engulfing you, and that same aura engulfing Abyszard! If she'd seen that happening between me and my children, that would not matter, for they are my children, but seeing that between you and him..."

Each one member of the family had their own thought about this

"You don't mean...?" Makito asked.

"Can't be...!" Urara went on.

"Must be a mistake!" Tsubasa added.

"No way!" Kai was startled.

"Not possible!" Hikaru stated.

At long last, Isamu asked Rin what he wanted to ask her all along: "You are his mother! Aren't you?!"

Suddenly, Houka returned into the secret room: "Hi everybody! I've shown him his room, his way around the house! I'm sure he'll feel..."

She stopped when she noticed the looks on everybody's faces, and noticed the mood had changed since she left the room.

"What's wrong?" Houka laughed, "Somebody died?"

**THE END**


End file.
